BIONICLE Drabbles
by Herrdegerre
Summary: A series of funny drabbles. What more does one need?
1. Takua antics-1

**BIONICLE drabbles.**

**Chapter 1: Takua- the danger he poses.**

Takanuva looked at the Turaga, the wise elders of Mata Nui and- it turns out- former Toa themselves. There was a very personal question he wanted to ask them.

"What was I like on Metru Nui?" As one, they all shuddered.

"Just like you were as a Matoran, only… more so." Nuju talked in clicks and whirrs to Matoro, who shuddered himself.

"That's… wow, that's incredible. With a Mahi?" Nuju nodded.

"I'd say that's impossible, but you know Takua." Takanuva looked at them.

"What was it?" Nuju started talking, Matoro translating…

Takua giggled. He'd always loved the Knowledge Towers, so he'd hatched a plan to get in. With the help of Ehyre, a Ko-matoran runner, he'd managed to get himself smuggled into Ko-Metru by hiding under a goat. For some reason, Ko-matoran didn't like him in the Knowledge towers. Maybe it was because of the time with the Madu Fruit, a Level Four Teleport Disc and a Vahki in Le-Metru. How was he to know that the Madu Fruit would materialise in a telescope in Ko-Metru? Honestly, some matoran…

The goat was acting up a bit. One of the Matoran things was hanging onto it. It didn't like that. So it decided to shake him off.

"Whoa, there, girl! Don't- WHOA!- do that, you're making me feel sick!" The goat, of course, didn't listen, instead barging out of the crate. Takua, hanging on for dear life, barely managed to make it turn away from a wall. As it charged through a line of Ko-metru scholars, he was thinking about ways this could be worse. Then the Vahki showed up and it got worse.

Nuju was looking through a telescope, and thus was so focused that he didn't hear the goat. By the time he knew, it was too late. The Ko-Matoran plummeted to his demise…

Only to get hitched on an outcropping of rock. He dangled there, helplessly, while the Vahki recaptured Takua and signalled for a spare Vahki to get the matoran off the ledge. It was the most humiliating moment of his life.

Takanuva looked grave.  
"Excuse me a moment." He walked off the beach. Nuju's powerful ears detected the Toa laughing his ass off. He gave a series of clicks and whistles. Matoro nodded, then translated, "Turaga Nuju would like to know that if you tell anybody this story then, Toa or not Toa, he will beat you within an inch of your life." Takanuva coughed.

"Er, alright then."


	2. Perverted Matoro-1

**BIONICLE drabbles.**

**Chapter 2: Matoro- the pervert 1: Beginnings of a pervert.**

_In a world, where BIONICLE is a little more BIO…_

Matoro the aide. Matoro the translator. Matoro, who heard all the conversations of the Turaga, who knew secrets that no other Matoran knew…

Was about to have his life changed forever with one thing.

As all perverts begin with, it begins with a book. A book that many wish had been destroyed. Nuju, the most stoic of the Turaga, had a dirty secret of Metru Nui, the disturbingly pornographic _Playmatoran. _Made in Ga-Metru with willing models, it was the subject of many a Matoran's nocturnal perusals. Many copies of the magazine were still kept in Metru Nui, but Nuju had smuggled a copy back into his lodgings. It had been given to him by Ehrye as some kind of joke. He didn't know why he'd kept it. Some reason. Maybe it was the articles.

Matoro was just looking around, trying to find what he'd accidentally dropped. His questing fingers found what he was looking for.

"Huh… what's this?" The title read _Playmatoran. _A Ga-Matoran with a Hau posed sexily on the cover. Curious, Matoro opened the book and began to read.

By the time he was done, Matoro was of the firm opinion that he needed to see more of this, only in real life. A discussion that Nuju had had with Nokama about a separate bathing pool came to mind, He rushed out, after replacing the magazine, and told Nuju that he would be going to tell the Chronicler about certain events. Not bothering to listen to Nuju, he dashed off, grinning under his mask.

**Authors' notes: Inspired by this: **** art/Hello-Hahli-161388091**** (enter the URL seperately.)**


	3. Takua antics-2

**BIONICLE drabbles.**

**Chapter 3: Takua's personal Vahki.**

Nuparu wiped his brow. He'd finally done it. Turaga Dume had been complaining about how Takua had caused a lot of damage to Metru Nui, so he'd commissioned a special type of Vahki to keep track of Takua.

The red and blue Takuakh, specially designed to follow Takua around and limit the damage he caused activated with fifty of its brethren. He wondered why he'd had to build something like this in the first place. Then, he remembered that Takua had almost destroyed his entire workshop and part of the Archives when he'd done some kind of curve-shot for Aklini practise with a Ta-Metru Teleportation disc at level five. With that thought in mind, he turned to the Vahki.

"Follow your programming and find Takua." The Vahki nodded. They hovered in the air and rolled out in their search for Takua.

Makuta smiled. The annoying Ta-matoran with the blue Pakari had snuck into the Colliseum and had nearly discovered the plot to take over Metru Nui. It had only been due to the powers of a Teleport Disc that had gotten him out of there.

Takua watched the world go by him as he sat on top of a sculpture. He spotted Toa Onewa and waved at him.

"Need some help here!" Onewa watched the Matoran wave from his precarious position on top of the tallest sculpture in Po-Metru.

"I hate this job." With that, he swung his proto-pintons into the rock, beginning a long, two hour climb to the top. As he started climbing, he heard Takua shoot himself in the foot and come floating down. Onewa took a deep breath, and started swearing his head off.


End file.
